The present invention relates to controlling a pickup head, and more particularly, to a power adjusting method for a pickup head accessing an optical disc and an optical disc information reproduction device utilizing the same.
In an optical disc information reproduction device, such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) recorder, lasers have been commonly used for reading and/or recording digital data onto an optical disc. When the optical disc information reproduction device accesses the optical disc with an insufficient laser power, quality of reflected signal from the optical disc is poor. On the other hand, when the optical disc information reproduction device accesses the optical with an excessive laser power, the optical disc may be damaged and the digital data on the optical disc may be erased.
Moreover, data transfer rates may vary as a pickup head moves from one location to another location on the optical disc. Different data transfer rates correspond to different relative linear velocities between the pickup head and the optical disc, so a laser power for the pickup head to access the optical disc at one data transfer rate may be too low or too high for the pickup head to access the optical disc at another data transfer rate.
Therefore, an improved method to appropriately adjust a laser power for a pickup head to access an optical disc would be greatly beneficial.